twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamJakeward1402/My Breaking Dawn review
Breaking Dawn! The awesomest Movie Ever! ''Entering the theatre When entering the theatre, I and my friends were very excited. But we had one doubt in our minds. If they don’t allow us in, what will we do? The movie is rated ‘A’ and we all are a bunch of stupid 13 year old girls. My mom and my best friend’s mom were buying the tickets. We all were standing there, fingers crossed and praying to God that they allow us in. I turned to my mom and she showed me thumbs up and we all screamed and everyone was staring at us thinking “who are those idiot girls?”We went in and they didn’t even ask us if we were 13.When we entered, the trailer of Daniel Radcliffe’s ‘women in black.’ We literally ran to our seats and just then the movie started and we all were like OMG! The Start When Jacob removes his shirt and runs, we all were like”ooohh.”He was looking SO hot. I totally loved Bella’s heels. I don’t know what problem she had from them. The first look of Edward and we all were jumping on our seats.Eep. The Wedding I’d love to have a wedding like that. But to my bad luck I can’t. Alice really is an unstoppable force of nature. I TOTALLY loved the wedding dress. I’d want a dress like that on my wedding but we wear white on funerals so it’s a bad choice. The wedding was so beautiful. The ambience, the decor, their clothes, everything was perfect. When they kiss, I noticed that all the people vanished. I think it was because they forget everyone at that time. Flightless bird was super cool. Then, the reception. The toasts were awesome. Jessica was oh-so-jealous, Charlie and Renee were so funny and Edward was so in love. I loved it when Emmett cracked a double meaning joke. The Denali’s! What do I say about them? They were so lovely. Even Irina (whom I hated because she was pissed off with the wolf pack).Eleazer was like”Hola”.I loved Carmen. She was looking so beautiful. Seth was looking so hot. And then the Alice-Jasper kickass dance. It was so short. I wanted to see more of it. And when Jacob arrived….OMG! Tears were welling up in m eyes but I had promised myself I won’t cry. So I stopped myself. I was waiting for “It will rain” to play but they didn’t play so I was kind of disappointed because I had expected they would play it on Jella dance.Well, anyway! I didn’t cry. I am so proud of myself. The Honeymoon When they left in the car, me and my friends were like”Oh Crap! It’s starting now.”The kisses, the sex.We all had our hands tightly clamped over our mouths so that we could stifle our giggles. My mom was sitting so we couldn’t laugh openly. We were suddenly feeling very cold and embarrassed.I loved it when they played “Llovera” when they were having the midnight bath.Next we all were laughing very hard.Watching,obviously.But we kept quiet.The next day they showed the broken bed and the whole audience was like”Oh!”Everything else was perfect. Though some boys sitting behind us said “Shameless” out so loud that when they were kissing and we all were laughing on a scene we shouldn’t have laughed. And then they made the “pucker sound” and we all laughed yet again. I loved the chess playing bits and we all were marveling on seeing how beautiful Isle Esme was! I was laughing my head off when Bella came out wearing a black revealing dress and came cat-walking in.Edward rolled over laughing and pulled the sheet on top of him.Though I hated that they didn’t show the egg eating parts.Anyhow,the honeymoon was perfect. Preggo and Preggo Only one word to describe Bella-Sick. Sick in the literal sense of the word. Kristen acted so well and the makeup was perfect. Even my dad was impressed by the makeup when he saw her in the trailer. Jacob arrived again. We all were literally falling off our chairs. He was looking so hot. When he came on that motorcycle…Damn! When he talks too Bella…Crap! And when he kicks the motorbike...Sexy! The blood drinking part was superb! Jacob’s reaction was soo funny!!When Edward reads the baby’s thoughts, I loved it. Though I hated that Jacob was pissed off! When Edward was shouting on Bella, I was like”Yay! Edie go on. Shout on her. Make her feel miserable. Serves her right for making the decisions independently.”And I loved the wolf voices too!And I hate the name Renesmee.If she would have asked me”Too weird?”,I’d be like”Hell,Yeah!” The Delivery The delivery was GROSS. Plain gross. And gory too. We all were like”Damn! Damn! Crap!”And when the spine broke off! God! I didn’t cry again. Yippee!! Bella was looking soo…dead? I don’t know.She was horrible. And when Jake goes out and starts crying,I was like”Here goes my promise!” and broke down.I was crying too.Which girl will not cry when she knows her Jakey is crying??So I cried and cried!And Edward was trying to revive Bella ad that’s why I cried too.When he said”Baby!” I cried more! The Imprinting Even though I think that Jake imprinting on Re-name-me (I agree withTeamTaycobSoDealWithIt. It’s a horrible name)is a load of crap,I still think it was magical.Really!Jake looking in her eyes and becoming kind of Alice wass really very beautiful.And when the pack arrives,I was like”Kick the Cullens butts,dogs!I don’t know why? But still I wanted a fight.And then Jacob’s ultimate dialogue”If you kill her,you kill me!”.When I saw in the trailer,I thought he was referring to Bella but later I came to know it was Bella.Anyway! The Climax Everyone waiting for Bella to open her eyes.And when she does,movie over.It’s so frustrating to know that you have to wait a whole year for the next movie.Damn you Summit!They switched of the credits too and I didn’t see the Volturi scene.Crap! What I Missed'' More of Seth,Leah and the wolf pack.It was disappointing that we saw Seth only 3 to 4 times. The antagonism between Jacob and Rosalie.The blond jokes would have been fun. Jacob meeting Lizzie.Edward and Bella telling about their wedding to Charlie.And the fact that they played”It Will Rain” and “A Thousand Years” in the end credits.I hated it.But all in all,it was a ROCKING movie!! Category:Blog posts